Pokemon - The New Journey
by Mewlax
Summary: Adventure of Casey Kapcha, the next pokemon master from Pallet Town.
1. Episode #1 - The Dawn of a New Beginning...

Pokémon - The New Journey

Pokémon - The New Journey

Episode #1 

VOICE: That's right! I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world, I will be the greatest Pokémon trainer, the greatest Pokémon master……of all time!

__

This is a girl who is 13 years old. She lives in Pallet Town, where a certain young boy we all know used to live. She is ready to start her Pokémon journey, determined to be a winner. Her hero, Ash Ketchum, has now been gone on a Pokémon journey for a few years. He had taken on the Orange Crew and beat them all! He is now competing in the Johto league. This girl has always dreamed of accomplishing this, and is eager to start her Pokemon journey. 

INTRODUCING TITLE: **The Dawn of a New Beginning!**

GIRL: Hey, Mom! Hurry up with the grub! I wanna eat now so that I can go to bed straight away for my Pokémon journey tomorrow. 

MUM: Casey Kapcha! Don't speak to me like that!

CASEY: Sorry Mom…I'm just so excited that I'm gonna start tomorrow! It's just too soon!

MRS K: Now, you're a very mature girl…I know you're excited but you shouldn't rush moments like these. Enjoy your time before you become a trainer!

CASEY: Mom, you make it sound like becoming a trainer is a bad thing! I'm gonna catch 'em all!

MRS K: That's impossible…what about rare Pokémon that are almost impossible to catch?

CASEY: Oh, thanks for bursting my bubble, Mom. I've decided which Pokémon to start with out of Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Charizard is my favourite Pokémon so I'll pick Charmander! I need a good night's sleep so I can get up early…

MRS K: Oh, come on! Everybody knows that Ash Ketchum overslept on his first day!

CASEY: I'm not gonna copy him Mom! Do you think I'm gonna go to every gym that Ash went to?

MRS K: Probably…

CASEY: Wrong! I'm going a completely opposite direction! Different gyms, different badges…Anyway, I'm going to bed now…

MRS K: But you haven't had your dinner yet!

CASEY: Well hurry it up! 

MRS K: I told you not to speak to me like that! Anyway, here it is…

__

Mrs Kapcha places a plate of food in front of Casey

CASEY: Wow! Cheeseburgers and fries!

__

Casey forces the food down her throat and is in such a rush, she forgets to chew properly!

MRS K: Was it nice?

CASEY: You bet! Ok, NOW I'm going to bed!

MRS K: But it's only 6 o'clock!

CASEY: (sweat drop down her head) Oh yeah…

MRS K: You could always study for your journey…

CASEY: Yeah, ok.

__

Casey returns to her room and picks up a book. It is called: "Catching Pokemon - The Beginner's Volume". 

CASEY: Hmm…It sounds a bit hard! Let's see…weaken it…throw pokeball…Well I suppose I'll be able to pick it up along the way! Now, time to catch up with my Gameboy game!

__

Casey switches on her Gameboy and starts playing Pokemon Red.

Now, let's take a look at my Charizard's stats…Pretty good!

__

She goes to the window and stares at the sky.

*sigh* I wonder if I'll get a Charizard on my journey…What if I can't do it? I…I…I KNOW I CAN DO IT! I'm destined to be the greatest Pokémon master of all time! Oh! Back to the game! Let's see…OOH! A wild Weepinbell! Better catch it!

__

Casey continues to play on her Gameboy all night until she eventually falls asleep.

*_dream sequence_* 

CASEY: So, I'm a Pokémon master! Where are we heading now?

BROCK: Well, how about going to another Pokemon League?

MISTY: That's a great idea, Brock!

ASH: You know, ever since you joined us you've done nothing but steal the spotlight from me! 

MISTY: For your information, Mr. Pokemon Master…You were never in the spotlight! You're a terrible trainer!

BROCK: Yeah, you're no way NEAR as good as Casey!

CASEY: Stop it Brock, you're making me blush!

MISTY: And what great Pokémon you have! Your Charizard could beat all of Ash's Pokémon blindfolded! 

ASH: That's it! I can't take this anymore! Me and Pikachu are splitting up from you guys! Isn't that right, Pikachu?

PIKACHU: Pika……?

ASH: (_Running off into the distance_) I hate you, Casey Kapcha!

*end dream sequence* 

CASEY: *screams* What a bad dream…Oh, no!

MRS K: What? What's the matter? Did you oversleep?

CASEY: No! I got so far on Pokemon Red last night, and I must have dozed off and the batteries ran out!

MRS K: So what's the problem?

CASEY: I DIDN'T SAVE IT!

MRS K: (Sweat drop down her head) Oh, boy…Is that all? You'd better hurry or you'll be late! I've packed your backpack!

CASEY: Thanks Mom, you're the greatest!

MRS K: I'll be along to Prof. Oak's lab shortly.

CASEY: Ok Mom. (kisses her on the cheek) Bye!

__

Casey runs off towards Prof. Oak's lab

CASEY: Can't be late…gotta keep moving…can't even stop for a minute…

VOICE: Hey, Casey! Stop a minute!

CASEY: (Falls over in stupidity) Eve! What are you doing up this early?

EVE: I knew you were leaving for your journey today so I just thought I'd say hi.

CASEY: Hey, thanks! It's better to say goodbye rather than just leaving.

EVE: Listen, I know I was mad at you last week when you told me you were leaving and I'm sorry. Since we're best friends we shouldn't be mad at each other since we might never see each other again…I'll never forget you…

CASEY: And I'll never forget you. We'll still be best friends even when we don't see each other!

EVE: I guess you're right…Come on, I'll walk you to Professor Oak's lab!

__

A few minutes later…

CASEY: Wow, I've never been this close to the lab before…

EVE: It sure is a lot bigger than I thought.

__

They approach the front door and Casey hesitates before ringing the door bell

CASEY: *gulp* I'm nervous…

EVE: You'll be fine…

__

The door opens

CASEY: Hello Professor Oak! I'm here to get my first Pokemon! Huh? You're not Professor Oak!

__

A teenager with black hair(with a hint of green) and a headband is standing in the doorway

TRACEY: Hi! My name's Tracey Sketcher. I'm a Pokemon watcher.

CASEY: Why does that name sound familiar?

TRACEY: Well, I used to travel around with Ash Ketchum if that rings a bell…

CASEY: Oh, yeah! Now I remember you! Is Professor Oak there? I'm starting my Pokemon journey today!

TRACEY: He's in his lab. Come on, I'll take you there!

__

Tracey leads Casey and Eve into the lab where Prof. Oak is working. Casey looks around the room and can't believe her eyes.

CASEY: Wow! Look at all the pokeballs! 

__

She notices a picture of Ash Ketchum's face above a section of pokeballs.

CASEY: Are these Ash's Pokemon? There aren't many…

TRACEY: He didn't capture many Pokemon, but the ones he did have shared a strong bond with Ash.

CASEY: Professor Oak! There you are!

PROF. OAK: Oh, hello. And who might you be?

CASEY: My name's Casey Kapcha. I'm here to start my journey today!

PROF. OAK: Oh, my yes! I didn't realise the new squad of trainers were starting today! And who's this girl with you?

EVE: My name's Eve. I'm just holding Casey's hand for her!

CASEY: (Not amused) Very funny…

PROF. OAK: Come with me, I'll show you the pokemon that you can choose from.

__

Prof. Oak leads Casey over to a table of pokeballs

CASEY: It didn't take me very long to decide which Pokemon to start with. I'd like to start with Charmander, please!

PROF. OAK: Oh, didn't you hear? We decided to change the starting Pokemon this time. Instead of Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle we have a completely different selection. Since previous trainers complained about not having a varied selection of pokemon to choose from, we have 10 completely different pokemon to pick! You can choose between Abra, Machop, Geodude, Bellsprout, Poliwag, Vulpix, Eevee, Pikachu, Clefairy and Jigglypuff.

CASEY: Aww…I really had my heart set on a Charmander! I wasn't prepared to make such a quick decision…

PROF. OAK: Make it quick before the other trainers arrive and take one!

CASEY: Let's see…who would be a great pokemon to have on the team?

__

There is a knock on the door.

TRACEY: I'll get it!

PROF. OAK: That's probably one of the trainers now! Hurry!

EVE: Who will it be Casey?

CASEY: I think I'll take………Abra

PROF. OAK: Abra it is. Now take these – your pokedex and pokeballs. Now, there have been some new species of Pokémon seen lately. I would be very grateful if you could capture some and send them to me so that I can study them. Ash Ketchum has given me some, and so has my grandson, Gary.

CASEY: I'll do my best, Professor.

PROF. OAK: Well, good luck Casey!

CASEY: Thanks Professor!

__

Tracey enters the room and is followed by a woman

CASEY: Mom? You made it!

MRS K: Well, I had to say goodbye to my little angel…I can't believe how grown up you are!

CASEY: Aww…Mom! You're embarrassing me! In front of Professor Oak!

MRS K: I'm sorry! I just can't believe you're leaving already…

CASEY: Don't worry, I'll be fine! I'll have my pokemon to protect me!

MRS K: I suppose…Well, goodbye honey.

__

There is yet another knock on the door

TRACEY: I'll get it!

PROF. OAK: Now, who could that be?

__

A shaded figure follows Tracey into the lab

PROF. OAK: Ross! Glad you could make it!

ROSS: Yeah, I got up a little late. Who's this?

PROF. OAK: Oh, Ross, this is Casey. She's also starting her journey today. Casey, this is my grandson Ross. He's Gary's cousin. Do you remember Gary?

CASEY: Unfortunately, yes.

MRS K: CASEY!

ROSS: Ok, Grandpa. I've decided to pick Abra!

PROF. OAK: I'm sorry Ross, but Casey already picked that one!

ROSS: Aww, I wanted Abra…No matter. I'll pick Geodude!

PROF. OAK: OK, here it is. And here are your pokedex and pokeballs.

ROSS: Thanks…Hey Casey! Let's battle to see which of us has the stronger pokemon!

CASEY: Okay! You've got yourself a deal!

EVE: Wow! Casey's first battle!

ROSS: You won't win! I studied Pokemon at Pokemon Tech for 3 years! I know everything about battles!

CASEY: Yeah…well…I played on Pokemon Red for over 200 hours!

ROSS: Ha! Big deal…Geodude, go!

__

With a burst of light, the rock type pokemon appears

CASEY: Abra, I choose you!

__

Casey's Abra emerges from its pokeball. It appears to be asleep.

CASEY: Abra? You awake?

__

Abra communicates with Casey using its psychic powers, and explains that it can use psychic powers, even while sleeping.

CASEY: Oh, OK then. Abra! Use your Psybeam!

__

The agile pokemon stands up and delivers a devastating Psybeam to Geodude, knocking it straight against the wall.

ROSS: Woah! Pretty strong! It's no match for Geodude! Tackle attack!

__

The boulder like pokemon hurls itself towards Abra and knocks it flying across the room. After realising that Abra was easily defeated, Casey returns her Abra with a ray of red light.

CASEY: Awww…man! I thought Abra would be really powerful!

ROSS: It is, but I'm just more talented than you!

CASEY: Well, I suppose I should get going…I'm going towards Ivory City to get my first badge!

ROSS: Yeah, you'll need a headstart if you wanna come even close to beating me!

TRACEY: I'm going to search for pokemon in the forest, which is towards Ivory City. I'll go with you for a little bit!

CASEY: OK! I could use some company!

TRACEY: I won't be with you for too long!

CASEY: Well, bye Mom! Bye Eve! See you around!

EVE: (Tears in her eyes) See ya Casey…

MRS K: Goodbye sweetie. Call me when you get the chance to!

CASEY: I will, Mom.

ROSS: Well, I'm off to say goodbye to my family too.

PROF. OAK: Good luck, Ross! Good luck Casey! 

__

As Casey and Ross walk off in different directions, Prof. Oak stands outside his lab, waving goodbye.

Eve? Are you ok?

EVE: Professor Oak, can I ask you a REALLY big favour?

****

As Casey and Tracey walk in the direction of Ivory City to the east, her mother waves goodbye, while Ross prepares for his journey and Eve and Prof. Oak chat for a bit before heading into his lab. Will Casey have a breeze becoming a pokemon trainer? Or will Ross be round every corner, making her life miserable? What was Eve's question for Professor Oak? Find out next time…


	2. Episode #2 - I Need a Nidoran!

Pokemon – The New Journey ****

Pokemon – The New Journey

Episode #2

Our heroes are on their way to Ivory City, where Casey hopes to earn her first badge. What surprises await our heroes this time?

Casey: Hey, Tracey…Are we there yet?

Tracey: What are you talking about?! We left Pallet Town about five minutes ago! Look, you can still see Professor Oak's lab on top of the hill!

Casey: (blushing) Oh yeah….So how long will it take us to get there?

Tracey: It should only take a day or two.

Casey: What?! That's ages!

Tracey: Well, that's pretty short. It can take several weeks to get from one city to another sometimes!

Casey: Aww man…Well, at least it's good exercise…

__

Something rustles in the bushes and a creature runs past

Tracey: What was that?

Casey introducing title: **I Need a Nidoran!**

__

Casey fetches her pokedex out of her pocket and points it towards the creature.

Casey: Err, are you gonna tell me about this pokemon or not?

__

Tracey: You might wanna OPEN the pokedex first…

Casey: Whoops!

__

Pokedex: Nidoran female, the POISON PIN pokemon. Its horn is not as big as the male's, but is still just as poisonous.

Casey: Wow! I'm gonna catch it! It'll make a fine addition to my squad!

Tracey: I hope you know which pokemon you're gonna use…

Casey: (big sweatdrop down her head) Err…Tracey…I only have ONE pokemon…

Tracey: Oh yeah…

__

Casey begins to breathe heavily as she attempts to catch her first pokemon. She removes one of her pokeballs from her jacket and throws it in the air.

Casey: Abra! I choose you!

__

Abra appears on the scene and once again, it looks asleep.

Casey: Why is it still asleep?

Pokedex: Abra, the PSI pokemon. It sleeps 18 hours a day, but can still use powerful psychic attacks even while sleeping.

Tracey: You're in luck, Casey! Nidoran is a poison type, so Abra has the advantage!

Casey: Yeah, I know Tracey! I DID study every day before I became a trainer! I know my type match-ups!

__

Before Abra can attack, the wild Nidoran tackles Abra, knocking it over. 

Casey: Oh no! Abra! Use your Confusion attack!

__

Once again, Abra uses it's Confusion attack. It's eyes glow a blue colour, as the Nidoran is hurled into the air and thrown on the floor. 

Casey: Yeah! That weakened it! Pokeball go!

__

Casey throws an empty pokeball at the weakened Nidoran, but as it hits the injured pokemon, the pokeball does not suck it in.

Casey: What? Why didn't it work?

__

There is a rustle in the bushes, and a girl runs onto the scene, exhausted. 

Rita: Hey! That's my Nidoran!

Tracey: Oh. That's why the pokeball didn't work!

Rita: You mean you tried to capture my pokemon?!

Casey: We didn't know it was yours!

__

Rita runs over to her Nidoran and returns it to its pokeball.

Rita: I hope you're happy! I have a hard enough time getting my Nidoran to listen to me! Now you've gone and injured it, it'll hate me even more!

Tracey: It hates you? What do you mean?

Rita: My Nidoran doesn't obey me because I'm not a trainer, so I don't have a lot of experience. Nidoran is my pet, but it doesn't like me…

Casey: If it's your pet, then why do you keep it in a pokeball?

Rita: I have to. Every time I let go of it, it runs off. That's why you found it and thought it was wild.

Casey: Oh, I'm Casey, and this is Tracey. We're on a pokemon journey!

Rita: My name's Rita

Tracey: So where do you come from, Rita?

Rita: Oh, I live close by in Pallet Town

Casey: Hey, I'm from Pallet Town!

Rita: That's nice, I don't really care. You've upset my Nidoran and me. We're going back to Pallet Town…

__

Rita runs off towards Pallet Town

Casey: Geez…What a rude girl!

Tracey: Well, you DID hurt her Nidoran…

Casey: Ah, who cares…let's just go to Ivory City. 

__

After an hour of walking, Casey gets worn out, and decides to take a rest. 

Casey: Are we almost there yet? 

Tracey: We're not even half way there!

Casey: Aww…

Rita: All right! Give me back my Nidoran you thief!

Casey: Rita? What are you doing here?

Rita: Don't play innocent with me! I know you stole my Nidoran after it ran off again!

Tracey: We didn't take it…honest!

Rita: Don't lie! You already tried to steal it earlier! I know your type…

Casey: Rita, look…we didn't steal it! Look, all I have is Abra and the rest of my pokeballs are empty!

__

Casey opens up all of her pokeballs to prove to Rita that she doesn't have her Nidoran.

Rita: And what about you?!

Tracey: Me? I didn't steal it!

__

Tracey releases his only three pokemon, Venonat, Marill and Scyther. His other pokeballs are empty.

Rita: Then…then…where is it? 

Tracey: It must have run off again…We'll help look for it!

Casey: But I'm tired…

Rita: Hey, you wouldn't like it if one of your pokemon was missing, would you?

Casey: I guess you're right. Let's get looking!

Tracey: Maybe my pokemon can help. 

__

A small blue mouse pokemon and a purple bug pokemon are called from their pokeballs.

Tracey: Venonat, use your radar eyes to track down a Nidoran female! Marill, try to listen for one.

__

Venonat scans the forest bushes while Marill quietly twitches its ears to listen out for the Nidoran. They both find their target at the same time.

Casey: Wow, I guess it worked!

Tracey: Come on! Let's go!

__

After a few minutes of running, the three teenagers end up outside a burrow.

Casey: We can't fit down that hole!

Rita: You can't, but can your pokemon?

Casey: Hey, that gives me an idea!

__

Casey sends out her Abra

Casey: Abra, I need you to teleport us into that burrow.

Abra's eyes glow white and the everyone vanishes. In an instant they all appear inside the burrow.

Rita: What the…which one is mine???

__

To their surprise, the burrow is filled with dozens of Nidoran, all of which look exactly the same.

Tracey: Doesn't your Nidoran have any features that stand out like a collar?

Rita: My Nidoran didn't like its collar so I kept it off.

Casey: Why don't you call for it? Then it'll come to you.

Rita: Nidoran! Come here, girl!

__

All the Nidoran stand still and stare at the trio of youngsters. None of them come towards Rita.

Rita: I knew this would happen. If Nidoran doesn't obey me, why would it come to me if I call it? I'm such a lousy owner…

Casey: I'm not gonna give up until we find that Nidoran!

Tracey: Don't you wanna get to Ivory City?

Casey: Yeah, but this is more important! Tracey! Why don't you get Marill to communicate with the Nidoran?

Tracey: Good idea. Marill, you heard her!

Marill: Marill, Marill!

__

Marill approaches one of the Nidoran

Tracey: Ask it if it's seen a pet Nidoran round here.

Marill: Marill, Marill! Ma Ma Marill! Rill!

__

The Nidoran shakes its head.

Rita: It hasn't seen it? Maybe it's not in here…

Casey: Abra, teleport us outta here! 

__

The group are back outside.

Casey: Good work, Abra! Return!

Tracey: Marill, keep listening!

__

The group walk around looking for Nidoran while Marill intently listens out for it. Casey pushes a bush out of the way while searching and finds a wild Pidgey.

Casey: Wow, a Pidgey! I'll catch it!

__

Casey pulls one of the pokeballs off of her jacket and throws it in the air

Casey: OK Abra, one more time!

Abra: Aaaaaabraaaaaaaaaaa

Casey: Abra, try your Confusion attack!

__

The Confusion attack hits its target head on. The Pidgey bounces back and flaps its wings with such fury that a huge sand-cloud forms, preventing Abra from finding its opponent.

Casey: Oh no! Abra, quickly! Teleport out of there!

__

A white flash appears in front of her as the Abra escapes.

Casey: Ok Abra now try your Psybeam attack!

__

A brightly coloured Psybeam hits the sand-cloud, and it vanishes. The Pidgey was caught in the attack and falls to the floor.

Casey: Alright, pokeball go!

__

Casey throws an empty pokeball at the weakened Pidgey, and it is engulfed in a red light, soon sucked up by the pokeball. The pokeball wiggles and shakes until it finally stops moving.

Casey: Huh? I…I…I DID IT! YEAH! I caught my first pokemon! Man, I'm good…

Tracey: What are you doing Casey? We have to find that Nidoran!

Casey: Look Tracey! I caught my first Pokemon!

Tracey: What was it? A Mankey? A Pikachu? A Fearow?

Casey: Err..No, it was just a Pidgey…

Rita: That's even better! You can use it to lookout for my Nidoran!

Casey: Yeah! Go, Pidgey!

__

Casey's Pidgey comes out of its pokeball and collapses to the floor.

Casey: I guess I should have let it rest a while first…Pidgey! Get up, we need you to fly above the forest and search for Rita's Nidoran!

__

Pidgey gets up, nods its head, flies upwards above the trees and flies around in search of the lost Nidoran.

****

A few minutes later…

Rita: Any luck?

Tracey: Nope

Casey: Not me. 

__

Casey's Pidgey lands on her shoulder and indicates that it's found the Nidoran.

Casey: You found it? Take us to it!

__

Pidgey flies away deeper into the forest while Casey, Tracey and Rita are in hot pursuit. They eventually reach a clearing where the Nidoran is sitting on its own, shivering.

Rita: Nidoran! I was worried sick!

The Nidoran just turns its head

Rita: I'll never get this Nidoran to obey me…Hey, I know! Why don't you take it Casey?

Casey: Yeah, OK!

Tracey: What she means is, she'd love to take care of it for you!

Rita: Ok, but I think Nidoran won't go without a fight!

Casey: Really? Cool! Ok, I'll take you on! Abra, I choose you!

__

Abra appears once again (Don't worry it won't appear again in this episode, I promise!), ready for action.

Rita's Nidoran attempts a Horn Attack but Abra teleports to the side.

Casey: Abra, Psychic attack, now!

__

Abra's Psychic attack hits Nidoran with such force that it flies right into a tree, knocking itself out!

Casey: Pokeball go!

__

The pokeball hits the Nidoran…but doesn't capture it.

Casey: Oh yeah, I forgot.

Rita: Nidoran, return! Here, take Nidoran's pokeball. It's yours now.

Casey: Gee, thanks!

Tracey: But what are you going to do now, Rita?

Rita: I'm gonna head on back home. Maybe I'll try and raise something that's a lot more obedient…Something that's not so difficult to raise…

Casey: Well…why don't you take my Pidgey?

Rita: I…I couldn't…

Casey: Why not? I took one of your pokemon, you can have one of mine! Go on, take it!

Rita: Do you really mean it?

Casey: Sure! I should try and train some pokemon that are a little more powerful than a Pidgey! So it's only fair!

Rita: Well, OK…

__

Rita takes the pokeball from Casey's hand.

Rita: Thanks! Wow, now I've got an even better pokemon!

Tracey: Well, we're off to Ivory City now.

Rita: Take care! And take care of my Nidoran!

Casey: I will! Thanks for everything!

****

As Casey walks off into a different direction from Rita, she thinks to herself how lucky she is to get a new pokemon, as does Rita. What's next in store for our duo? Find out next time…


	3. Episode #3 - A New Leaf, A New Thief!

Pokemon – The New Journey ****

Pokemon – The New Journey

Episode #3

****

After receiving a Nidoran female from Rita, Casey now has a second pokemon in her team. The duo are getting closer to Ivory City, but they still have quite a while to go. But this time, Casey can feel something is about to happen...

Casey: How long have we been on this journey?

Tracey: It's only our second day…

Casey: Geez, I really need to become more patient! So tell me about Ash…he's so dreamy!

Tracey: Well, the last time I saw him he had a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Lapras, Charizard and a Snorlax.

Casey: Why doesn't he evolve his Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle?

Tracey: Well, he shared a strong bond with his pokemon, and I don't think he wanted them to evolve because they'd turn into a completely different pokemon. Apparently, when his Charmander evolved into Charmeleon it didn't obey him. It took him a long time to get his Charizard to listen to him!

Casey: Wow…he had a Charizard…I want one! Charizard is my favourite pokemon! I hate all the cute pokemon like Jigglypuff and Clefairy…I like the big, strong evolved pokemon. They're so cool!

Tracey: Well you had better get training to get your pokemon to evolve then!

Casey: But I haven't met a real trainer yet that I can battle!

Tracey: Well, what about me? I'll battle you!

Casey: Cool! Just don't use Scyther ok?

Tracey: Ok, I'll go easy on you!

****

Casey introducing title: A NEW LEAF, A NEW THIEF!

__

Both trainers get ready to battle. They pick their pokeballs and throw them in the air.

Casey: Go Nidoran!

Tracey: Venonat, I choose you!

__

Nidoran faces off against Venonat. Both pokemon charge towards each other and bounce back.

Casey: Nidoran, use your Tackle attack!

__

Casey's Nidoran runs towards Venonat, but Venonat jumps out of the way.

Tracey: Venonat! Body Slam!

__

Venonat lands on Nidoran with a Body Slam attack. Nidoran quickly recovers and gets ready to fight back. Suddenly, a small green pokemon with a large leaf on its head walks in the middle of the battlefield. It sits there staring at the two pokemon in amazement. 

Casey: Wow, what's that?

__

Casey gets out her pokedex

Pokedex: Chikorita, the LEAF pokemon. It uses powerful grass type attacks. Chikorita has the power to enrage or calm opponents with the smell from its leaf.

Casey: Cool, I'll catch it! Nidoran! Scratch Attack!

__

Nidoran jumps at the Chikorita scratching it with its claws. Chikorita backs out of the way and Vine Whips Nidoran.

Chikorita: (angry) Chiko!

Casey: Bite attack!

__

Nidoran runs over to Chikorita and bites it. Chikorita cries and falls to the floor. 

Casey: All right…Pokeball go!

__

Casey throws an empty pokeball at Chikorita. It breaks free. Chikorita still remains unconscious. 

Tracey: Try the pokeball again!

__

Casey throws the pokeball at the Chikorita again. It shakes furiously and soon stops moving. Casey has a big grin on her face.

Casey: Yes! I did it! Chikorita is mine!

Tracey: Congratulations!

__

There is a clapping noise heard, and a man walks out of the bushes. He wears a black leather jacket, blue jeans and has dark, black hair.

Man: That was quite an impressive capture. But you could have been better!

Casey: Who are you? And what do you mean I could have done better?

Man: My name is Keith. And I can tell you're a rookie trainer. It's pretty obvious from the way you battled. You're not a brilliant trainer…

Casey: I bet I could beat you in a pokemon battle!

Keith: I'm not interested in battling, young lady. I am a collector. I collect rare, strong and valuable pokemon. Would you like to take a look at my pokemon?

Casey: Well…ok…

__

Keith throws three pokeballs in the air. Out comes an Eevee, a Porygon and a Dragonair. 

Keith: These are my pokemon. Eevee is rare, Porygon is valuable and Dragonair is incredibly strong.

Tracey: Wow, they're pretty cool. So what brings you here?

Keith: Well I thought you might want some company. You look lost. I know these woods off the top of my head!

Casey: Well you can stay with us for a while. Just until we get to Ivory City.

Keith: Great. Lets get moving.

__

The three walk through the woods, Keith points them in the right direction. They find a pokemon center in the middle of the forest. They go inside and sit down to have a cup of coffee.

Casey: Hang on, I need to do something. 

__

Casey gets up and walks to the counter. She speaks to a young woman wearing a nurse's dress. She has pink hair. It's Nurse Joy!

Casey: Excuse me Miss, but can you heal my pokemon?

Nurse Joy: My name is Nurse Joy! 

Casey: Oh, sorry. I've never met you so I don't know your name…So can you heal my pokemon?

Joy: Sure! 

__

Casey hands her three pokeballs and goes back to sit down.

Keith: So, you're off to Ivory City?

Casey: Yeah. I'm hoping to earn a badge there!

Keith: So I guess you'll be wanting to battle Amy? 

Tracey: Is that the gym leader's name?

Keith: Yes. Amy is a good choice to start with for a first gym match. She uses unevolved pokemon that have been newly discovered. They're easy to beat, but for you it shouldn't be too difficult!

Casey: Are you saying I'm a bad trainer?!

Keith: No, I'm just saying that your pokemon don't have a lot of experience, so it might not be so easy for you.

Tracey: Can you tell us any more about Amy?

Keith: Well, if you beat her you win the Adorable Badge.

__

Casey has a big sweatdrop down her head.

Casey: The Adorable Badge?! Couldn't they think of a better name than that?

Keith: It's getting late. Maybe we should rent a room to sleep…

Tracey: Good idea.

__

Casey runs back to the counter.

Casey: Are my pokemon ready yet?

Joy: Well we're having a little difficulty with the equipment at the moment. Would you be able to pick them up tomorrow?

Casey: Ok…Just make sure they're safe…

Joy: Don't worry, I'll look after your pokemon!

Casey: Thanks!

__

Casey, Tracey and Keith are asleep in one of the rooms in the pokemon center. Keith opens his eyes, grins, and tiptoes out of the room. He sneaks into the ER and steals Casey's pokemon, which are lying on the table. On his way back out of the ER, he looks up and spots a surveillance camera. Suddenly an alarm sounds, and Keith becomes desperate for a place to run. Meanwhile, Tracey and Casey wake up form the noise. They rush into the lobby and see Keith running out of the door. 

Casey: Where are you going Keith?

Joy: Oh no! That thief stole your pokeballs!

Casey: What?! Come back here!

__

Casey goes to run after Keith until a police motorcycle arrives. The Officer riding the motorbike holds Casey back for questioning. A few minutes later…

Officer: Alright, what happened here?

Tracey: Hi, Officer Jenny!

Jenny: Do I know you?

Casey: Well, I was asleep in the room we rented and I heard an alarm. I got straight out of bed and rushed into the lobby. Then I saw Keith running off into the woods. 

Jenny: Did you say Keith?

Casey: Yeah…why?

Jenny: That was Keith the Thief! He's a criminal! He steals trainer's pokemon and sells them!

Casey: Oh no…My Abra…Nidoran…Chikorita…

__

Meanwhile, Keith stops to rest and bends over in exhaustion. One of the pokeballs in his arms drops on the floor. It opens up, and Chikorita appears. 

Chikorita: (confused) Chiko? Chiko?

Keith: Hi there! I'm your new trainer! That no good trainer who caught you abandoned you! I'll take good care of you!

__

Chikorita looks upset and soon a motorbike drives towards them. 

Jenny: Stop you thief!

__

Tracey, Casey and Nurse Joy all come running after, exhausted. 

Keith: You?! Let me recite my motto…Any pokemon, they're all the same, I steal and sell them…that's my game! KEITH THE THIEF! That's my name!

Casey: Keith, gimme back my pokemon!

Keith: I'll battle you for them!

Casey: Ok! Go Abra…Oh yeah…I don't have any pokemon at the moment!

__

Everyone falls over. (Anime style)

Casey: Chikorita! Vine Whip that man!

Chikorita: Chiko!

__

Chikorita slaps Keith with its Vine Whip.

Keith: Ow! That hurt!

__

Keith drops the other pokeballs, and Casey picks them up.

Casey: Nidoran, Tackle attack!

__

Casey's Nidoran comes out of its pokeball and tackles Keith head on. 

Casey: Abra, use your Psybeam!

__

Abra also comes out of its pokeball and throws a Psybeam at Keith. He flies backwards. 

Keith: That's it! Go Dragonair!

__

Keith's most powerful pokemon, Dragonair appears from its pokeball.

Keith: Ok Dragonair…Show them how powerful your Hyper Beam is!

__

Dragonair glows an orange colour, and a large ball of energy fills its mouth. It gets ready to fire the Hyper Beam at the gang.

Casey: Abra, Barrier attack!

__

Abra creates a Barrier around everyone. The Hyper Beam slams into the Barrier, but since Abra is at a low level, the Barrier does not seem very stable. It shakes from side to side. Everyone cringes from the thought of the damage that the Hyper Beam will do. Meanwhile, Dragonair is still pumping out more energy into this Hyper Beam. It stops, and the Barrier is still standing. Everyone is safe. Dragonair seems breathless from the Hyper Beam. It has run out of energy.

Casey: Yeah, it worked! 

Keith: Dragonair, return!

__

Keith points his pokeball at Dragonair, and the beam of red light recalls the pokemon. 

Casey: Chikorita, wrap up Keith with a Vine Whip!

__

Chikorita ties up Keith, and he becomes unable to move. 

Keith: Hey, let me go!

Jenny: You're going to jail, Keith! 

Keith: That's "Keith the Thief" to you!

Jenny: Don't let me see you stealing pokemon again, or it's a lifetime imprisonment! 

__

Keith is handcuffed and escorted off in a police truck that has just pulled up. As the truck drives off, Keith taints Casey and Tracey.

Keith: He who fights and runs away, gets to fight another day! Ha ha ha!

Tracey: Geez, what a jerk.

__

Back at the Pokemon Center…

Jenny: Well, thanks again for helping us catch that thief!

Casey: Thank YOU, for arresting him! If I ever see him again, he'll be sorry!

Tracey: Well Casey, we'd better get rolling to Ivory City!

Joy: Thanks for visiting! Come back soon!

Casey: Goodbye!

****

Casey and Tracey stick back to the path and make their way to Ivory City. Let's hope our heroes don't get lost again…And let's hope that Keith the Thief doesn't show up again! What awaits our heroes next on their journey? Find out next time…


	4. Episode #4 - Charmander Trouble!

Pokemon - The New Journey A&P Computers Normal BARHALE 2 178 2001-11-03T19:19:00Z 2001-11-03T19:22:00Z 2001-11-03T19:22:00Z 9 1693 9651 A&P Computers 80 19 11852 9.2720 0 0 

**Pokemon - The New Journey**

**Episode #4**

**Our heroes have been wandering the forest for almost a week. Say, are you OK Tracey?**

_Tracey is looking at the map confusedly. He scratches his head._

Casey: Hey, Tracey, didn't you say we'd be in Ivory City in about two or three days? 

Tracey: Don't interrupt me! I'm thinking…Oh no…

Casey: Don't tell me we're lost…

Tracey: Ok, I won't tell you.

_They both let out a sigh._

**Casey introducing title: Charmander Trouble!**

Casey: How long is it gonna take to get back on track? 

Tracey: Well, if I'm right in saying so, there should be a pokemon center nearby. We can follow the trail from there. Question is…where are we on the map?!

Voice: I'll tell you…IF you beat me in a pokemon battle!

_Casey and Tracey both turn round and see a boy of about 9 years of age. He has a net in his hand. He wears a costume, which looks like he is trying to disguise himself as a Metapod. Casey begins to laugh uncontrollably!_

Boy: What's so funny? I'm bug catcher Benny, and as a bug catcher it's my duty to disguise myself perfectly as a bug pokemon…

Casey: Yeah, but you look ridiculous! 

Benny: That's it!

_Benny slides out of his costume and stuffs it in his backpack. He pulls out a pokeball and throws it in the air._

Benny: Go Butterfree!

_Benny's Butterfree looks slightly smaller than an average Butterfree. It dashes from side to side showing off its speed. Casey gets her pokedex._

Pokedex: Butterfree, the evolved form of Metapod. It uses the spores on its wings to create powerful powder attacks. 

Casey: Against a bug type, I'll choose…

_Casey pulls a pokeball off of her jacket and throws it towards Butterfree. She has chosen her Nidoran female._

Casey: Go Nidoran! Tackle attack!

Benny: Butterfree, watch out!

_Nidoran leaps at Butterfree, but Benny's bug pokemon uses its speed to escape. Nidoran keeps on attempting to tackle Butterfree, but Butterfree just dodges each time. _

Benny: Butterfree, Poison Powder!

_Butterfree flaps its wings and releases purple clouds of dust. Nidoran is engulfed in the dust cloud, and emerges in a few seconds, unharmed. _

Tracey: Nidoran IS a Poison type, so Poison Powder doesn't effect it. 

Casey: Ha! Some trainer you are! Poison sting attack!

_Nidoran leaps in the air and showers Butterfree with poisonous needles. Butterfree is weakened tremendously. _

Casey: Now, finish it with a Scratch attack!

_Nidoran runs over to the weakened Butterfree and starts scratching away at it until Butterfree collapses to the floor. _

Benny: What?! No way! Butterfree return!

Tracey: Well, Casey beat you, so now you have to tell us where we are on this map.

Benny: (crying) No way! Now I have to run to the pokemon center and heal my Butterfree!

_Benny runs off deeper into the forest. _

Tracey: Quick, let's follow him! He must be going to the same pokemon center as we are!

Casey: Alright let's go! Come on Nidoran……Nidoran?

_Casey sees her Nidoran with another pokemon._

Casey: (her eyes sparkle) Wow! A Charmander! I HAVE to catch it! Nidoran, Horn attack!

_Nidoran stops talking with the Charmander and suddenly jabs it with its little horn. Charmander turns round and frazzles Nidoran with a Flamethrower. _

Casey: Huh? That was fast. It must be at a high level. Nidoran return! Go Abra!

_Casey zaps back her Nidoran into its pokeball and throws a different pokeball. _

Casey: Abra, Confusion attack!

_Abra suddenly lifts up the Charmander using its Confusion attack and hurls it backwards, hitting it into a tree. The Charmander gets up and tackles the Abra with extreme power. Casey recalls Abra._

Casey: Grr…I'll have to use Chikorita then! Use your Razor Leaf!

_Casey's Chikorita comes out of its pokeball and twirls its leaf around, sending off some razor sharp leaves at Charmander. Charmander uses its Flamethrower to burn the leaves before they reach Charmander. Charmander then uses an Ember attack, which instantly knocks out Chikorita. Casey is mad, and returns her pokemon. She has one more trick up her sleeve._

Casey: Pokeball, go!

_An empty pokeball flies towards Charmander. It hits it back with its tail. Casey catches the pokeball back and collapses to the floor, knowing that she's just lost her chance to catch Charmander. _

Tracey: Hmm…Maybe I can help. Marill, I choose you!

_Tracey's Marill is released from its pokeball. _

Tracey: Marill, Water Gun!

_Marill fires a powerful Water Gun at Charmander. _

Charmander: (in pain) Chaaaaarrrr! 

Tracey: Now's your chance, Casey!

Casey: Well, OK. Pokeball go!

_Casey's pokeball hits the Charmander and it is sucked inside the pokeball. It shakes with extreme violence. _

Casey: Oh, no! It's gonna break out!

_Casey runs over to the pokeball and tries to hold it shut with all of her might. It stops shaking, and Casey leaps with excitement!_

Tracey: There, you've caught the Charmander, now let's go to the Pokemon Center. I think Benny ran that way…

_Tracey and Casey run off in Benny's direction. Within a few minutes, they reach the Pokemon Center. They are just about to enter until a voice tells them to stop._

Casey: (gasps) It's you! Keith!

Keith: That's right. I escaped from jail and now I'm back to get revenge on you! Go, Porygon!

Casey: A battle? Charmander, I choose you!

_Casey's Charmander and Keith's Porygon face off against each other. _

Casey: Charmander, Flamethrower attack!

_Charmander turns round and looks at Casey. It is confused, and after spotting Tracey, Charmander runs over to him and hugs his leg. _

Casey: C'mon, use your Flamethrower!

_Charmander shakes its head._

Tracey: Use your Flamethrower attack!

_Charmander uses its Flamethrower attack and fries Porygon and Keith. Keith recalls Porygon and runs away. Casey recalls Charmander. _

Casey: Why did it listen to you? 

Tracey: I guess it's because I used Marill to weaken it, so it thinks that I'm its trainer. 

Casey: Aww man! Maybe I'll get it to listen one day…

_Casey and Tracey finally enter the Pokemon Center. Casey goes over to the counter and is surprised to see Nurse Joy there. _

Casey: Could you heal my Abra, Nidoran, Chikorita and my disobedient Charmander please? Hey…Nurse Joy! How did you get from the other pokemon center to here in such a short time?

Joy: Whatever do you mean? Do I know you? I've been working here for years! I'm always here!

Tracey: Casey, there are lots of Nurse Joy's. They're all related and all look identical!

Joy: That's right, Tracey!

Tracey: Hey, err, Nurse Joy…would you consider going out with me for a cup of coffee some time?

Joy: No thanks, but you know that attitude reminds me of the time when a trio of trainers came through here once. They had a friend who had squinty eyes and thought he was a ladies' man. They had a Charmander with them, which was in trouble. 

Tracey: Hey, I think that was Ash, Misty and Brock!

Casey: Ash? (Casey goes all red) He's so cute!

Tracey: Ok, snap out of it! Hand in your pokemon! We have to call Professor Oak!

_Casey hands in her four pokemon and makes a telephone call to Professor Oak._

**Back at Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town…**

Prof. Oak: Oh, why does everyone call when I'm in the middle of dinner? Could you answer that Tracey? Oh, I forgot he's not here. Muk! Kingler! Could one of you bring me the phone?

_Ash Ketchum's Muk and Kingler have a tug-o-war with the phone. _

Prof. Oak: Hey, don't fight over it! 

_Professor Oak answers the phone._

Casey: Hi Professor Oak, it's me, Casey!

Prof. Oak: Ah, Casey! Where are you?

Casey: Well, we're in a pokemon center in the middle of nowhere!

Prof. Oak: (chuckles) Well I hope you find your way back on track soon! How are you doing?

Casey: Well, I just caught a Charmander but it won't obey me. It's probably because I ran out of pokemon to battle it with and Tracey used his Marill to weaken it, so really I didn't capture it fairly…

Prof. Oak: Well, it will be no easy task to get it to listen to you, so I suggest you work hard at trying to get it to respect you! How many other pokemon have you caught?

Casey: Well, I have Abra still, a Chikorita, a Nidoran female and Charmander. That's three more pokemon. 

Prof. Oak: Well good luck in catching more! My dinner's getting cold so I'm going to hang up now! Bye Casey!

_Professor Oak hangs up. _

Voice: Three pokemon?! I caught eleven!

Tracey and Casey: It's Ross!

Ross: Yeah it's me. I decided to stop in and call Gramps!

Casey: Hey, how about a battle?

Ross: Nah, you'd just lose. I only came in to call Professor Oak. I'm going in a minute.

_Ross walks over to the phones and calls Professor Oak. Casey goes to collect her pokemon from the Nurse Joy. _

Ross: Well, I'm off now! Just needed to transfer a pokemon, and now I'm gonna get going! See ya, loser!

Tracey: Talk about bigheaded…

Casey: I'm gonna call my Mom before we go.

Tracey: Ok, but make it quick.

_The phone rings._

Mrs Kapcha: Hello? Oh, it's you Casey! How are you my little angel?

Casey: I'm fine Mom! I was just calling to see how YOU were doing! 

Mrs K: Well, I'm lonely here all by myself. Your father isn't back from his work trip yet and he won't be for months. But going on a pokemon journey is what you've dreamed of, so I'm happy for you. 

_The doorbell rings_

Mrs K: Coming! Well, I'll see you soon Casey! Bye!

_Mrs K hangs up._

Tracey: Well, we'd better get going…

Casey: You're right, let's go. 

_Casey and Tracey walk for a couple of hours until it gets dark._

Tracey: We'd better camp out here for the night. 

_The two of them are asleep in a few minutes. One of the pokeballs on Casey's jacket begins to shake. It bursts open and Charmander escapes. It runs away, hoping to escape from Casey. It doesn't get far however until it bumps in to someone. It is Keith._

Keith: Well, well. What do we have here? Looks like a runaway. Come here!

_Keith grabs Charmander and Charmander yells out for help. Casey and Tracey wake up and come to the rescue. _

Casey: It's Keith! Gimme back my Charmander!

Keith: Ha! You'll have to fight me for it!

Casey: Er…Aren't you gonna recite your motto first?

Keith: Well, the writer didn't really like it, so he cut it out…Plus, it would get old if the readers heard it again and again for over 50 episodes in a row!

Casey: Oh, ok.

_Keith and Casey both throw a pokeball into the open space between them. Dragonair and Abra appear. _

Casey: Abra, Psychic attack!

_Abra uses Psychic to hurl Dragonair into the air. Dragonair then uses a Dragon Rage attack to beat Abra. Casey returns Abra._

Keith: Why are you so desperate to get back a pokemon that won't even obey you?

Casey: Even though it won't listen to me, it's MY pokemon. And I'll still treat it the same as my other pokemon despite the fact that it doesn't like me. 

_Charmander gets tears in its eyes and feels sorry for Casey. It bites Keith and jumps out of his arms and back over to Casey. _

Casey: Huh? You're gonna listen to me now?

_Charmander nods._

Casey: Alright then! Charmander, Flamethrower attack!

Charmander: Char!

_Charmander completely sizzles Dragonair and Keith. They both run off. _

Keith: I'll be back! Just you wait and see!

Casey: (excited) Yeah! Charmander's finally gonna listen to me! I'm SOOOOO happy! Yahoo!

**The next morning…**

Tracey: Well, I finally got us back on track. We should be in Ivory City today! 

Casey: Cool! C'mon let's go!

Tracey: Hey wait for me!

**Casey runs up the path, followed closely by Tracey. Now that Charmander is finally listening to her, Casey is happy. But Tracey still looks a bit worried…**

Tracey: Hey, Casey! You're going the wrong way! It's the other way!

Casey: (Sweatdrop down her head) Oh yeah…I knew that!

**Let's just hope our heroes don't get lost again! Find out what happens next time…**


	5. Episode #5 - The Ivory Rivalry!

****

Pokemon - The New Journey

Episode #5

Our heroine of the story, Casey Kapcha has been on her journey for a week or so and is nearing Ivory City, the place where she is hoping to earn her first pokemon league gym badge. 

Casey: Tracey…my feet really hurt…

Tracey: Well, according to this map, we're not too far away from Ivory City. You can finally get your first badge!

Casey: But it's been over a week! Didn't you say we were gonna get there in about two or three days?

Tracey: Well we would have if we hadn't got lost! Hey, there's a spring! Why don't we let our pokemon have a drink?

Casey: Sure! That's a great idea!

__

Casey and Tracey both throw all their pokeballs into the air and let out their pokemon. All the pokemon take a drink from the fountain while Casey sits on a rock and takes her shoes off. 

Voice: Hey, loser! Your feet stink just like you do at battling!

Casey and Tracey: It's Ross?!

****

Casey introducing title: The Ivory Rivalry!

Ross: I guess you guys are going to Ivory city too, huh?

Casey: Yeah, we're gonna take on Amy of the Ivory City gym.

Ross: Well I bet you won't be able to beat her! I doubt you've even been training your pokemon!

Casey: Well…yes I have!

Tracey: Yeah that's right! She's already battled me and a notorious thief named Keith!

__

Keith is resting nearby. After hearing his name he pops his head out from behind the bushes.

Keith: Ooh, I've never seen that kid before…Maybe he has some good pokemon to steal…

Ross: You mean Keith the Thief?! That guy's a loser!

Keith: What did you say?!

__

Keith steps out of the bushes and holds a pokeball out in front of him.

Tracey: Look, it's Keith!

Keith: I beg to differ with you little boy…let's have a battle to see which of us is the bigger loser!

Ross: No problem! Geodude I choose you!

__

Ross releases his starting pokemon from its pokeball. Keith sends out his strongest pokemon, Dragonair.

Ross: A Dragonair? H…How did a loser like you manage to get a Dragonair?

Keith: Never mind that…Shall we begin our match? Dragonair! Dragon Rage attack!

Ross: What?!

__

Dragonair lets out a mind-blowing cry and a mini tornado forms around Dragonair. It rushes towards Geodude, knocking it straight back at its trainer. 

Casey: Nice work Keith!

Ross: Err…Geodude return!

__

Ross recalls his pokemon and runs off into the forest.

Keith: Hah! As my mother always said "Don't say anything offensive to people who can beat you up!" And now for you guys!

Casey: Huh?

Keith: Maybe I'm not making this clear for you…I…WANT…YOUR…PO-KE-MON!

Tracey: No way! Scyther, Slash attack!

__

Tracey's Scyther steps away from the fountain where it was resting and slashes away at Dragonair.

Tracey: Ok Marill, Water Gun!

__

Marill jumps out of the fountain and sprays a powerful jet of water at Dragonair and Keith, causing them to slam backwards into a nearby tree trunk. Keith recalls Dragonair and also runs off into the forest where Ross went.

Tracey: Nice work guys!

Casey: Well, now that's over can we get a move on? I really want to get to Ivory City!

Tracey: Sure! According to this map, Ross and Keith both ran off in the direction of Ivory City! Come on let's go!

__

Both trainers recall all of their pokemon and run as fast as they can. They reach the edge of the forest and are on top of a cliff. They can see Ivory City.

Casey: Wow…it's pretty big…and I think I can see the gym!

Tracey: Ivory City is well known for its various attractions, which is what makes it so popular. I think we should head for a pokemon centre before anything else.

Casey: Right. Let's go.

__

Casey and Tracey run down a nearby flight of stairs that takes them straight into Ivory City. After walking through various busy streets they finally reach the pokemon centre. They hand in their pokemon to Nurse Joy and sit down for a nice meal.

Casey: Hey, Tracey thanks for beating Keith's Dragonair earlier. I don't think any of my pokemon are strong enough to beat it…

Tracey: Hey, no problem! It sounds like you could really do with me around!

Casey: Well you said you were gonna escort me to Ivory City, so I guess you'll be heading back to Pallet Town to help Professor Oak, right? 

Tracey: Well that was the plan…

Casey: I guess that's ok…I can always make new friends along the way…I suppose we should call Professor Oak and tell him you're on your way back then.

__

Casey walks over to the phone and dials Professor Oak's number. He soon picks up.

Prof. Oak: Oh, hello there Casey! I was just thinking about you!

Casey: Hi Professor…We're in Ivory City…

Prof. Oak: What's with the sad face?

Casey: I think Tracey has something he wants to say to you…

Tracey: I sure do Professor Oak! I've decided to stay with Casey all the way!

Casey: What? You are? Really?

Tracey: Sure…it beats going alone, plus I can always give you a few pointers when battling. I also wanna keep sketching pokemon, but it's kind of hard when I'm at Professor Oak's. I can't get around much, which is why I'd like to stay with Casey so I can see more of Kanto for myself. Is that ok with you Professor?

Prof. Oak: Well, it's going to be a lot more work for me, but it's certainly not my choice to stop you from what you want to do.

Tracey: Thanks Professor!

Prof. Oak: Ok! Well, I must be off now! Good luck at the Ivory gym, Casey! Bye!

__

He hangs up. A boy of the about ten years old walks up behind Casey.

Boy: Was that Professor Oak you were talking to?

Casey: Er, yeah. Why do you ask?

Boy: You mean you come from Pallet Town too?

Casey: Sure. Do you?

Boy: Yeah! My name's Nick. So which pokemon did you choose back home?

Casey: I picked the best pokemon, Abra!

Nick: I picked Machop. I LOVE fighting types! My buddy Machop can beat any pokemon!

Ross: I don't think so!

Nick: Oh no! Not you again!

Tracey: You two know each other?

Ross: Yeah, this guy lived next-door to me before I left on my journey. We always battled each other on pokemon gold and silver…

Nick: And after I found out how much a pain he was after he kept winning, I decided not to be friends with him anymore. But this time it's not a game! This is the real thing! Let's have a battle!

__

Nick and Ross step outside for a battle. Casey and Tracey follow them out. Crowds form around the pokemon centre as they watch the match commence. A boy of about the same age as Casey pushes to the front of the crowd and gets out a notebook and pen. He begins taking notes.

Ross: How many pokemon do you wanna use? Or haven't you caught any?

Nick: Sure I've caught some, but for now we'll battle one on one!

Ross: Agreed! Go Beedrill!

Nick: Beedrill? This early on in your adventure? Hmm…It's still no problem for Machop…

__

Two pokemon appear and face each other. Beedrill has a slight size advantage.

Ross: Beedrill, finish this match quickly with a Twineedle attack!

Nick: Watch out!

__

Beedrill dives towards Machop and prepares to hit it with the stingers on the ends of its arms. Machop jumps to the side, avoiding the attack.

Nick: Strike back with a Karate Chop!

Ross: Use Poison Sting!

__

Machop raises its arm getting ready to hit Beedrill, but Beedrill hits it from a distance with a shower of poison needles. Machop is weakened. Beedrill finishes it off by tackling it. Nick falls to his knees and returns his faithful pokemon. The audience applause's Ross's victory. The crowd begins to clear as the citizens go about their daily business.

Nick: I guess you win…

Ross: And that's how it should be!

__

The boy with the notebook rushes up to Ross and his eyes sparkle as he gazes at the powerful trainer.

Ross: What's your problem?

Boy: Wow! What a great trainer! Can I follow you on your journey? Please please please please?

Ross: Er, I don't think I can cope with a little creep like you around…I don't even know your name…

Boy: Oh, my name is Jaimie! I'd love to be a trainer but I don't think I know enough about pokemon to be a trainer…

Ross: Hah! You don't need to! This idiot doesn't know a thing about pokemon and she became a trainer! Not a very good trainer, but she's still a trainer!

Casey: Hey!

Jaimie: I just want to at least learn enough to beat an average trainer…I was hoping that you'd be my pokemon tutor…

Ross: A pokemon tutor…hey that doesn't sound too bad! All right, I'll give it a shot. You can come along with me if you like. I'll teach you how to beat wimps like her and how to become almost as good as me!

Jaimie: Wow, thanks! But…I don't have any pokemon…

Ross: Don't worry. When I think you're ready I'll catch you one to train. Then you can use it to catch and train others.

__

Jaimie and Ross take a walk down the road. Ross starts talking about type advantages while Jaimie takes notes.

Tracey: I almost feel sorry for that kid, having to hang around Ross…

Nick: Yeah, but he really looked like he needed help. So where are you guys headed first?

Casey: Isn't it obvious?! We're gonna battle Amy at the -

Tracey: (cutting in) Actually we're gonna go check out the sights! You wanna come with us?

Casey: But Tracey…I want a badge! I don't want to miss an opportunity like this!

Tracey: Relax! We've got plenty of time! Besides, Ross is obviously heading for the gym right now. If you show up I'll bet Amy will be busy battling Ross so let's take this chance to see the city!

Casey: Well…Ok…

Nick: What's the best place to go to first?

Tracey: Let's go on the monorail. That way we can see the whole city at once! Come on, it's this way!

__

Casey, Tracey and Nick walk towards the monorail station at the edge of Ivory City. Casey decides to strike up a conversation about Nick's pokemon.

Casey: So how many pokemon have you caught so far?

Nick: Well of course there's my Machop, but apart from that I caught a Mankey and a Tyrogue.

Casey: What's a Tyrogue?

Nick: It's this cool little fighting pokemon. I LOVE fighting types! It's my dream to capture a Hitmonlee!

Casey: A Hitmonlee, huh? Well I've got my Abra, a Chikorita a Nidoran female and a Charmander! It's my dream to evolve my Charmander into a Charizard! 

__

Casey goes off into a daze and dreams of flying around on a Charizard's back until Tracey punches her in the arm.

Casey: Ow! What did you do that for? 

Tracey: We're here!

Nick/Casey: Woah…

__

Nick and Casey both stare up at the monorail station, which is enormous! The three young trainers prepare to board the next monorail. Keith pops his head out from around the corner of the station.

Keith: So that kid's got a Tyrogue? That's kind of rare…And they're on the monorail. This will be the perfect chance to catch them!

****

Meanwhile…

Ross: And that's how I transfer my pokemon to get the right team. 

Jaimie: Wow…you're so cool!

Ross: Yeah, I know. Well, we're almost at the gym! This is where you can see me at my best! Any questions?

Jaimie: Yeah. Do you study the gym leader's pokemon before battling?

Ross: Well, I don't know anything about Amy the gym leader or her pokemon. One of the biggest rules of pokemon battling is that you've gotta be ready for anything and should be able to adapt to any situation. Got it?

Jaimie: I…I think so…

Ross: I have six pokemon with me. Not all six of them are really tough. Some are weak. If you don't train up your pokemon from the start, then they won't evolve and won't become more powerful, formidable opponents. If this Amy girl uses a fairly weak pokemon, then I can send out one of my weaker pokemon in the hope that it'll win and gain experience! For example, if she chooses a weak pokemon like Pidgey, then I could send out my Zubat. If I win, Zubat will gain more experience and will be closer to evolving into a Golbat! 

Jaimie: You sure do know a lot about pokemon…

Ross: That's because I studied at Pokemon Tech for three years, so I know loads! Well, we're here! Take notes, coz this is gonna be impressive!

__

Ross throws open the doors of the gym. A cute sixteen year-old girl turns round and looks towards Ross' direction. 

Girl: Can I help you two boys?

Ross: Yeah! Can the sweet talk and take me to Amy the gym leader! I wanna battle with a seasoned pokemon trainer, not some wannabe trainer like you!

Girl: Oh really?! Well it just so happens that I AM Amy! And for that remark, I'm gonna give you my all! Let's battle!

Jaimie: Woah…that's a twist… 

****

Back to Casey…

Casey: Look! There's the gym again! And look, someone's battling! I bet it's Ross! Now let's try and make out which pokemon Amy uses. 

__

Casey leans out the window of the monorail car to try and see the pokemon Amy is using so that she can get an advantage in her upcoming battle.

Casey: I can't see…It's too far away!

Tracey: Here, take my binoculars!

__

Tracey unzips the pocket of his bag and fetches out his binoculars. Casey snatches them out of his hand and peers through them.

Casey: It's a…Hey! Now there's a building in the way!

Nick: Guess you'll have to wait until your actual match!

Casey: Aww man…

__

Suddenly, the slow moving monorail car stops. The three trainers fall off of their seats.

Tracey: What was that? 

Nick: I bet there's something wrong with the electricity back at the station!

****

At the station…

Worker: What the…? Who messed up all the circuits?

****

Back in the monorail car…

__

Casey peeks her head out of the window and looks towards the station. She can see a man walking down the tracks towards their car. It's not just any man…It's Keith!

Keith: Surprise!

Tracey: Not you again!

Nick: Who's this guy?

Casey: He's a nobody…Just a really bad thief!

Keith: Gimme your pokemon!

Casey: I don't think so! You'll have to battle me for them!

Keith: Then would you care to step outside?

__

Casey leaps out of the monorail car and onto the track. Keith sends out his Porygon and Casey uses her Abra.

Keith: Let's finish this quick Porygon! Use your Zap Cannon attack!

__

Porygon creates a ball of electricity, ready to fire. Abra uses its Teleport attack to teleport Abra and its trainer back into the monorail car.

Casey: Abra! What are you doing?

Keith: Porygon! NO!

__

Porygon releases its Zap Cannon attack towards the spot where Abra was. It hits the track, and the electricity from the attack surges around the track. Keith and Porygon both get shocked and fly off into the distance from the shock. The car starts moving again and the power is back on.

Casey: Yeah! Nice work, Abra! Now, let's finish this ride!

****

Casey, Tracey and Nick are nearing the end of their monorail trip. But how long will it take before Casey gets her badge? How well is Ross doing back at the gym? Find out next time…


	6. Episode 56 Seventh Round Celebration!

Pokemon - The New Journey

Episode #56

**Last time, Casey had found out that her quarter-final match was against Keith. Little did she know that he had secretly been collecting gym badges along the way. The match was tough, as Keith's pokemon were stronger than ever. An even bigger surprise was to follow, as Keith's Dragonair was now a Dragonite! After her Flaaffy evolved into Ampharos, she managed to beat Dragonite. Now, her seventh round match is just around the corner… **

Announcer: That's right, folks! Casey Kapcha has just scored an impressive victory, but it was really close! Miss Kapcha has now made her way into the semi-finals! Let's hope the young heroine can overcome her obstacles and win this year's Pokemon League Competition!

**Casey: (Introducing title) Seventh Round Celebration!**

Casey: Ampharos, return!

Tracey: Wow, that was a great match, Casey!

Eve: Yeah, you proved you're a great trainer to make it this far!

Casey: I think the Pokemon League was the best thing that's ever happened to me! My Flaaffy evolved into Ampharos and my Charmeleon evolved into Charizard! My pokemon are great…

Eve: C'mon Casey! Let's go celebrate at a restaurant!

_Later at the restaurant…_

Casey: C'mon out guys! You need a bite to eat too!

_Casey throws her six pokeballs into the air, and Charizard, Alakazam, Ampharos, Bayleef, Tauros and Nidorina all come out from their pokeballs. The three trainers sit at the table to eat, while the pokemon eat from their dishes. _

Tracey: So, who's your next opponent in the SEMI-FINAL?

Casey: Yeah, I know it's the (sarcastically) SEMI-FINAL…don't pressurise me!

Mrs Kapcha: That's right, she's had a difficult match and she needs to calm down!

Casey: (surprised) Mom! Where did you come from?

Mrs K: Congratulations on your match, honey.

Casey: Thanks, Mom. It was a tough one.

Tracey: You still haven't answered my question! Who's your next opponent in the semi-finals?

Casey: Oh no! I didn't find out!

_Casey throws her food down her throat, returns all of her pokemon into their pokeballs and runs off to the Pokemon League Village. The others remain seated for the moment. Upon reaching the village, she runs over to the information desk._

Casey: Hi, can you tell me who my next match is against?

Woman behind counter: Oh, Casey Kapcha! That was a great match…

Casey: (blushing) Thanks!

_The woman behind the counter checks her computer, and Casey's face appears on a little computer screen. _

Woman: Let's see…your next match is against…

_Another face appears next to Casey's on the computer screen. Casey gets a shiver down her spine and goes pale. Tracey, Eve and Mrs K enter._

Eve: Geez, wait for us next time, ok? What's the matter? Why are you so pale?

Mrs K: It must be from all this excitement of being in the SEMI-FINALS!

Tracey: What's wrong Casey?

_Casey raises her arm and points at the computer screen. Tracey looks up at it._

Tracey: Is that the guy you're up against next?

_Casey nods_

Eve: It's that jerk, Ross! Your rival! He's gonna be tough…

Casey: I know…I only beat him once, and that was because my Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. He's really strong…and he's gonna use his strongest pokemon to use in that match...what'll I do?

Mrs K: Why don't you get Professor Oak to transfer some of your stronger pokemon with some of your weaker pokemon? Then you can use YOUR best pokemon!

Casey: Great idea, Mom!

_At the Pokemon Center…_

Casey: Professor Oak, I need to trade some of my weaker pokemon for some of my stronger ones!

Prof. Oak: Well, you have a tough decision to make then.

Casey: What other pokemon can I trade for?

Prof. Oak: Let's see…You've got a Gastly, a Tyrogue, your Psyduck, an Onix, a Chansey, a Rhyhorn, a Doduo and a Drowzee.

Casey: I think I'll take Onix. Maybe it'll give me an advantage in size…

Prof. Oak: Ok…Who will you trade for it?

Casey: It'll either be Bayleef or Nidorina…I'll trade across Nidorina!

_Casey places her pokeball containing Nidorina inside on the transporter. It vanishes, and in its place, a different pokeball appears. _

Casey: I got it!

Prof. Oak: Good, good. Well, good luck in the match tomorrow!

Casey: Thanks, I'll need it.

_Casey hangs up. To her surprise, Ross walks in to the Pokemon Centre._

Ross: Hey, loser! I hope you've got a good place to hide, coz you'll need it when you get beaten by me!

Eve: Well, the only reason she's gonna need a hiding place if she loses to you is because it's an embarrassment to be beaten by you!

Ross: Hey, chill out! Now get outta my way! I need to transfer some pokemon!

Casey: Grr…What a jerk…

_Back at their pokemon League Village apartment…Everyone is asleep, but Casey is still awake, thinking about the match tomorrow._

Casey: Why does my next match have to be against Ross? It's the worst thing that could happen to me…Maybe I should just quit now and save myself some embarrassment…

Eve: Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to sleep!

Casey: Sorry, I'm just worried about the match tomorrow…

Eve: If you think you're gonna lose, then don't! You beat Keith's Dragonite! What could Ross possibly have that's more powerful than Dragonite?

Casey: I guess you're right…

Eve: You're an incredible trainer…Now get to sleep or you'll be battling in your sleep tomorrow!

Casey: Thanks, Eve…

_Casey drifts off into her dreams…The next day…_

Casey: Oh my god! I overslept! I'm gonna be late for my match! It starts in…half an hour!

_Casey throws her clothes on and rushes to the stadium. Meanwhile, Keith watches her run past as he decides how he should try and steal her pokemon…_

Keith: Now's the perfect time to steal her pokemon! Just before her match! She'll have some of her toughest pokemon with her. This'll be the perfect chance to get back at her for beating me in our last match!

_An Officer Jenny walks past and spots Keith snooping around. Keith sees her and runs off._

Casey: (puffing and panting) Phew! I finally made it to the Stadium! You'd have thought they would build the apartments a little closer to the stadium!

_An announcement is heard._

Voice: Could Casey Kapcha please report to the Pokemon Center to receive an important phone call from Professor Oak!

Casey: Aww, man! I don't have time! I'll have to leave it.

Announcer: Welcome fans to the first of the two semi-final matches! This match is between Casey Kapcha from Pallet Town and Ross Oak who is also from Pallet Town! Both trainers will of course be battling with six pokemon each! Now, let's give a big hand for the two trainers as they enter the stadium!

_Casey enters through the doors on one end of the stadium, while Ross enters through the other. The whole crowd cheers wildly as the two step up on the platforms. Casey is the green trainer, while Ross is the red trainer. _

Announcer: Well folks, get ready…because this match is about to begin!

Ross: Arcanine, I choose you!

_Ross' Arcanine appears in the arena._

Casey: Well, I guess this is as good a time as ever to use my Onix! Go Onix!

_Casey throws her pokeball into the air and gets ready to see her Onix in action. _

Pokemon: Chanseeey!

Casey: Chansey! Oh, no! Professor Oak must have sent me the wrong pokemon! That must have been what that phone call was about! Well, it'll have to do…

Ross: Geez, you're an even bigger loser than I thought! You can't even tell the difference between a Chansey and an Onix! Arcanine! Take Down attack!

_Arcanine races towards Chansey in an attempt to knock it out in a mighty blow._

Casey: Oh no! Let's see…Chansey's attacks…Chansey! Try your Double Team attack!

Chansey: Chansey!

_Chansey duplicates itself, making about 20 different copies of Chansey. Arcanine focuses on one of the copies, but runs straight through it, landing headfirst on the floor._

Casey: OK Chansey! Try your Doubleslap!

_Chansey runs over to Arcanine and starts slapping it as hard as it can. Meanwhile, Tracey and Eve run into the arena._

Tracey: Sorry we're late! We had to answer that important phone call for you. Professor Oak sent you Chansey instead of Onix!

Casey: (smiling) I know! But Chansey's good enough anyway! Look!

_Arcanine gets up._

Ross: Arcanine! Double Edge!

Casey: Chansey! Counter attack!

_As Chansey braces itself, Arcanine picks up more speed. It barges into Chansey, but goes flying backwards from Chansey's Counter attack. Arcanine is almost out._

Casey: Ok, Chansey! Finish it with an Egg Bomb attack!

_Chansey takes the egg from its pouch and throws it at Arcanine. It explodes upon impact and Arcanine has fainted. The egg bounces back towards Chansey, and Chansey places it back in its pouch. _

Referee: Arcanine is unable to battle. Victory goes to Chansey!

_One of the lights on the red side of the scoreboard goes out. The crowd cheers with excitement._

Ross: (Not amused) Arcanine, return…Try this one on for size! Go Gengar!

_A Gengar replaces Arcanine in the stadium. _

Tracey: Watch out, Casey! Normal attacks won't harm a ghost pokemon!

Casey: Then what do I do?

Eve: Try switching pokemon!

Casey: Ok. Chansey return! Let's try…Ampharos!

_Casey's Ampharos appears on the scene. It looks prepared for battle. _

Casey: Ok, Ampharos! Use your Thunderbolt attack!

Ross: Quick Gengar, use Confuse Ray!

_Gengar's eyes glow blue, and a ray is shot at Ampharos, causing it to hit a nearby spot with its Thunderbolt instead of Gengar. Ampharos uses up a lot of its energy. _

Casey: Ampharos snap out of it! Try a Thunder Wave!

_Ampharos shakes its head to get rid of its confusion. It then fires a series of electrical waves at Gengar, causing it to stand still in paralysis. _

Casey: Now, Thunder attack!

_The clouds turn grey, and a huge swirl of lightning hits Ampharos. It absorbs this energy and fires it straight at Gengar. Gengar goes flying back._

Ross: Gengar, Shadow Ball!

_A purple mist suddenly surrounds Gengar. A huge transparent ball appears in front of Gengar, which it launches at Ampharos. Ampharos is badly wounded. _

Tracey: Both pokemon are weak! Try and finish off that Gengar before Ampharos faints!

Casey: Right! Ampharos! Finish it off with Thunderpunch!

_Ampharos' hand circulates with electricity, and it punches Gengar with all of its might. The Gengar falls to the floor._

Ross: No way!

Referee: Gengar can no longer battle. Victory goes to Ampharos!

Announcer: At last, Gengar falls! Casey Kapcha is doing well in this match, and she's two pokemon up from her opponent, Ross!

Ross: Gengar return!

Casey: You should rest up, Ampharos! I could use you later on in the match.

Announcer: With both pokemon inside their pokeballs, we now wait anxiously as both trainers decide on which pokemon to pick next.

Casey and Ross: I choose you!

_Both trainers throw a pokeball into the air. Casey's pokemon is Alakazam, while Ross' pokemon is Golem._

Ross: Well, it seems it's a replay of our first match against each other back in Pallet Town…But this time our starting pokemon are fully evolved. I still think mine's stronger than yours…

Casey: We'll see about that! Alakazam! Use your Psybeam!

_Alakazam's Psybeam heads straight for Golem, but Golem burrows underground. _

Eve: Watch out Casey! That Golem could pop right out anywhere! Alakazam's a sitting duck!

Ross: He he he. Not so tough now, are we?

Casey: Alakazam, try and teleport that Golem above the surface!

_Casey's Alakazam shuts its eyes and concentrates on teleporting Golem back onto the stadium arena. While it is concentrating, Golem barges up from the ground just beneath Alakazam, sending it soaring. Alakazam lands hard on its back._

Ross: Good…Now, use your Body Slam!

_Golem jumps into the air, ready to land on Alakazam. Just as it's about to squash Alakazam, Alakazam teleports out of the way, leaving Golem to crash into the floor. Alakazam reappears just behind Golem._

Casey: Psychic attack!

_Casey's Alakazam hits Golem with a powerful Psychic attack. _

Casey: Now use your Seismic Toss!

_Alakazam throws Golem onto the floor using its telekinetic powers and raises it into the air. It repeats this several times before throwing Golem across the battle arena. Golem lands on the floor, creating a dust cloud. When it clears, we find that Golem is unconscious. _

Casey: Yes! Alakazam, take a rest. You hurt yourself pretty badly.

Announcer: Oh my goodness! Casey has successfully defeated three of Ross' pokemon in a row, without losing a single pokemon!

Ross: Return, Golem. I can't see you defeating this!

_Ross throws a pokeball into the air and out comes a pokemon that's at least 30 feet tall. _

Casey: What is that!

_Casey fetches out her pokedex._

Pokedex: Steelix, the evolved form of Onix. Steelix is a Steel type, and has very few weaknesses. It is weak against Fire, Fighting and Ground types. Beware! Steelix is very difficult to inflict damage upon.

Casey: Fire, huh? Charizard go!

Ross: Oh great…

_Casey's favourite pokemon Charizard stands tall, but is no match compared to Steelix's size._

Ross: Steelix, use your Rock Throw attack!

Casey: What? But it's a steel type!

Ross: Hah! Shows what you know! It learned Rock Throw when it was an Onix!

_Rocks suddenly fall from the sky, aiming for Charizard. _

Casey: Quick! Fly out of the way!

_Charizard dodges the rocks, until one hits it. Its wing is badly hurt and it cannot fly. Charizard is still willing to battle though._

Casey: Fire Blast attack!

_Casey's Charizard spews out a huge cross-shaped fireball. It hits Steelix head on, and Steelix is knocked out in an instant!_

Casey: Wow! I'm really winning this match!

Announcer: Ross' fourth pokemon has fainted! The young trainer from Pallet needs to think fast if he's going to make a comeback!

Ross: Ok, no more Mr. Nice Guy! Let's try this on for size!

_Ross throws his next pokeball into the arena and out of it appears a large black dog pokemon._

Casey: Wow, that looks like the Houndour I battled back in Rainbow City! But it looks different.

_She gets out her pokedex._

Pokedex: Houndoom, the evolved form of Houndour. It is a Dark type, which makes it difficult to beat. Psychic attacks have no impact on Dark types whatsoever.

Tracey: Houndoom is a fire type, so water would be good against.

Eve: But Tracey, Casey doesn't have any water types with her! Hey Casey! Try using Tauros!

Casey: Great idea! Tauros! I choose you!

_Casey sends out one of her strongest pokemon, Tauros. The wild bull type pokemon gets ready to attack._

Ross: Houndoom! Flamethrower attack!

Casey: Watch out Tauros! Run away!

_Houndoom's Flamethrower attack chases Tauros around the stadium as it runs away. Houndoom suddenly stops firing and aims just in front of Tauros. Tauros runs straight into the flames. _

Ross: Yeah! Now, Crunch attack!

_The flames suddenly clear, and the slightly charred Tauros is recovering from the blow. Houndoom races right towards Tauros and bites it with all of its might. Tauros becomes seriously hurt._

Casey: If we're gonna win this, then we should do it quickly! Fissure attack!

_The whole stadium shakes for a few seconds. It stops, and Tauros slams its hooves into the floor, creating an earthquake, sending Houndoom into the air._

Casey: Now, Headbutt!

_Casey's Tauros jumps into the air and it headbutts Houndoom. Houndoom yelps, and falls to the floor._

Announcer: This girl's incredible! She's beaten five out of six pokemon without losing one of hers! Let's hope Ross has saved his best for last, or he's gonna be out of this match in a hurry!

Ross: You've beaten all of my pokemon but one. But this time you'll never be able to win. This is one of the strongest pokemon in the world. Go Tyranitar!

_A large tyrant rock-like pokemon appears. It stands about six to seven feet tall and looks extremely ferocious._

Casey: What the heck is THAT?

_Casey gets out her pokedex again._

Pokedex: Tyranitar, the final stage in the Larvitar evolution. Tyranitar possesses great power and is said to match that of Dragonite. Tyranitar is a dark and rock type.

Eve: Oh no! When I said Ross couldn't possibly have anything as strong as Dragonite, I guess I was wrong! But you have six pokemon against one! You can do it!

Casey: Tauros! Earthquake attack!

Ross: Use your Endure attack!

_Tauros creates an Earthquake, but Tyranitar curls up, preventing the attack form harming it. _

Ross: Ancient Power attack!

_Tyranitar roars, and a stream of rocks fall from the sky. Tauros is hit by several of them, and Tauros has lost against Tyranitar._

Referee: Tauros is unable to battle. Victory goes to Tyranitar!

Casey: Oh no! Tauros return!

_Casey looks up at the scoreboard and her heart beats faster as she sees one of the lights disappear from her side. She thinks to herself and then throws a pokeball into the arena. Her Bayleef appears._

Announcer: Good thinking there by Casey! Tyranitar is partly a rock type, so she's decided to go with Bayleef, a grass type. Now she's got the advantage.

Casey: Bayleef, Razor Leaf attack!

_Bayleef swirls the leaf on its head and fires razor sharp leaves towards Tyranitar. They hit Tyranitar, but it doesn't seem to have taken much damage. _

Casey: What happened?

Ross: Thanks to Ancient Power, Tyranitar's boosted up its stats!

Casey: Try a Solarbeam!

_Casey's Bayleef absorbs the sun's rays. _

Ross: Tyranitar, since Solarbeam takes a while to work, use your Hyper Beam!

_Both pokemon prepare their attacks. They both launch their beams at each other at the same time. The beams hit their targets. Dust clouds appear from the impact of the pokemon flying backwards. The smoke clears from around Tyranitar and it seems to be ok, but has taken some damage. The smoke disappears from around Bayleef, but Bayleef has been knocked out from the attack._

Referee: Bayleef is unable to battle.

Casey: No! Bayleef return! Let's try…Chansey!

_Chansey appears for the second time this match._

Casey: Chansey, try and get that Tyranitar to sleep with your Sing attack!

_Chansey begins to sing a relaxing song, which puts some of the audience members to sleep as well. Tyranitar falls asleep._

Casey: Now use your Pound attack!

_Chansey gets ready to pound Tyranitar with all of its strength. It smacks Tyranitar right in the face, but Chansey hurts its hand instead of its target because of Tyranitar's rock-hard skin! Tyranitar wakes up from the attack._

Ross: Loser! Everyone knows that Normal attacks aren't very effective against rock types! Mega Punch!

Casey: Counter attack!

_Tyranitar punches Chansey. Chansey embraces the hit and tries to Counter attack the Mega Punch, but it is too powerful and Chansey is thrown back and faints._

Casey: No!

Announcer: Well folks, it looks like Ross is making a comeback with his powerful Tyranitar. He's knocked out three of Casey's pokemon, leaving her choices limited.

Eve: Oh no! What's Casey gonna do?

Tracey: I don't know, but her next few pokemon aren't very strong against Tyranitar!

Casey: Hmm…let's try…

_Casey throws her next pokemon into the arena. It is her Ampharos._

Casey: Try a Thunderbolt attack!

Ross: Dodge it!

_Ampharos' thunderbolt heads straight for Tyranitar, but Tyranitar moves out of the way. Due to its large size and weight, Tyranitar is unable to move away quickly. Ampharos keeps trying to shock Tyranitar, but it keeps dodging. Because Tyranitar is slow, it eventually gets hit. It takes some damage._

Ross: You can't lose to that thing! Earthquake attack!

_Tyranitar jumps into the air and slams into the floor. The whole stadium shakes, and Ampharos is launched into the air from the attack. It lands with a thud. It is unconscious._

Referee: Ampharos is unable to battle!

Casey: Return! You need a good rest.

She whispers to herself 

I'm running out of pokemon. That thing seems unstoppable! I'll have to go with my favourite pokemon…

_She throws her Charizard's pokeball into the battlefield._

Announcer: Casey is running out of pokemon, and in a desperate move she goes with Charizard.

Ross: Ancient Power!

Casey: Watch out!

_Rocks begin to slide from beneath the floor, and Charizard is about to get hit. It flies into the air, dodging the attack._

Good work! Try a Flamethrower!

_A flamethrower hits Tyranitar, and the flames engulf it. It is unharmed._

Ross: You don't know your type advantages do you!

Casey: Yeah I do! I was just trying to take level into advantage, but I guess your Tyranitar is at a much higher level…Try using an Earthquake attack!

_Charizard dives down to floor and stamps hard on the floor, creating a weaker Earthquake than Tyranitar's. It still has an effect, as Tyranitar becomes slightly damaged._

Casey: Now use Seismic Toss!

_Charizard flies towards Tyranitar, preparing to pick it up and throw it down. It grabs Tyranitar by the tail and tries to fly upwards. Tyranitar's weight stops it from lifting up Tyranitar._

Ross: Try a Mega Punch!

_Tyranitar's left hand glows white, and it slams its fist into Charizard's chest. It flies across the battlefield and collapses on the floor. It attempts to get up, but then faints._

Referee: Charizard is unable to battle. Tyranitar is the winner!

Announcer: Well ladies and gentlemen, Casey's last pokemon is going to have to save her in this match. Will the fact that she has a type disadvantage stop her from beating Ross?

Casey: Go, Alakazam!

_Casey's final pokemon, Alakazam appears from its pokeball. It still looks weak from the battle with Golem._

Eve: Tracey, Alakazam is really weak against Tyranitar…Casey's in big trouble!

Tracey: I know…And the fact that Alakazam is weak doesn't make the situation any better! I can't see Casey winning this match now…

Casey: Alakazam, Zap Cannon!

_A powerful ball of lightning appears in front of Alakazam. It fires it straight at Tyranitar. Tyranitar tries to move out of the way, but it is hit. It falls down. _

Ross: Get up! Use your Crunch attack!

_Tyranitar runs towards Alakazam, shaking the floor as it runs. It prepares to bite Alakazam._

Casey: Get out of the way with Teleport!

_As Tyranitar reaches Alakazam, Alakazam Teleports out of the way. These stream of attacks continue until both trainers become tired of this repetitive display._

Ross: Stop that thing in its tracks with an Earthquake attack!

_Tyranitar slams the floor again, sending a shudder throughout the pokemon league village. Alakazam uses its psychic powers to levitate itself off the ground, preventing harm from the Earthquake attack._

Casey: Use Future Sight!

_Alakazam concentrates and stands perfectly still. Its eyes glint for a second. Nothing happens. _

Casey: Now keep dodging Tyranitar's attacks!

Tracey: Smart move! Future Sight is a psychic move, but it affects all types, including dark types! This could be the end of the match!

Eve: Go Casey! She's actually using her head!

_Tyranitar chases after Alakazam trying to use another Crunch attack on it. It keeps teleporting away, however. After about a minute or so, a large gust of wind blows through the stadium._

Ross: What…What's that?

Eve: Is that Future Sight?

Tracey: That's Future Sight!

_A huge gust blows straight towards Tyranitar. Ross is almost caught in the gust, and holds on to the rails of his stand with all of his might. Tyranitar is hit by Future Sight and flies backwards. _

Casey: Finish it with Seismic Toss!

_Alakazam raises a collapsed Tyranitar into the air using its psychic powers. It throws it across the stadium. A huge thud is heard as it lands. A large dust cloud forms round Tyranitar. It clears, and Tyranitar is unconscious. The referee runs over to check on Tyranitar. He raises his green flag._

Referee: Tyranitar is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Casey Kapcha!

Announcer: I can't believe it folks! In a hopeless situation, Casey came through and won! Yay!

_Mrs Kapcha is sitting in the audience, crying._

Mrs K: She won! Oh, my little angel!

Tracey: Way to go, Casey!

Eve: Congratulations!

Casey: Thanks guys! That was my toughest match ever!

_Ross collapses to the floor after returning his Tyranitar._

Ross: She…won…(smirks) Well done Casey!

_Ross grabs his bag and leaves the stadium. He prepares to go back home. Casey watches as Ross leaves. She suddenly has a huge grin on her face and jumps up and down with joy!_

Casey: Yay! I did it! I'm the greatest!

Announcer: Casey has just won the semi-final! With one more match to go in this pokemon league tournament, we'll soon find out who will be the champion of this tournament!

**Everyone in the audience applauds Casey, and her friends congratulate her. She has won the semi-final, but an even tougher opponent is up next. Will Casey win her next match? Or will she have to settle for second place? Find out next time…**


End file.
